


So you had a bad day

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You haven't been having the greatest day, week or even month for that matter. But you did your best to push all that down and try to be professional. But sometimes no matter how hard you push things down, they bubble over. That's where good friend come in.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

You were stretched out on the couch in your trailer. Your eyes closed, trying to keep out the past few days. Your schedule had been insane. Sleeping seemed to be a thing of the past, and you were feeling like Sam in Bad Day at Black Rock. It didn't help that you had caught your now ex with who you thought was your best friend. You were over this entire thing, and it was starting to get the best of you. 

There was a knock on your door. You laid quietly trying to ignore it, but when the door opened with out your permission well it was the straw that broke the camels back. 

"Hey y/n, They want you on set for a run through." Camille you P.A said overly chipper. 

"Did I say to fucking come in?!" You snarled not moving. She was quiet for a moment. 

"I..I'm sorry. I... They asked me to come get you." Her voice wavering a bit. 

"Well tell them I will fucking get there when I fucking get there." You growl. 

"Ummm. Ok." She turned and scurried away quickly. 

"Fuck." you moan as you sit up. You don't know why you snapped at her. She was a sweet young girl. You were just so damn tired. Your book had been number one on NY best seller list, which meant book signings. Add to that your schedule for the show, and sleep was hit and miss. Not that it came all that easily anyway. There was another knock on the door. 

"Yeah?" The door opened and Jensen walked in, looking rather annoyed. 

"Care to tell me why little Cammy is in tears?" He looked at you as a father would look at a disobediant teen. Which was funny seeing as you were actually a bit older than him. 

"Don't start Ackles." You say trying to stretch the kink out of your neck. 

"What has been with you lately?" 

"I don't know what in the hell you are talking about" You get up and brush past him to the fridge. 

"Yeah you do. Camille is one of the sweetest P.A's around. She was just doing her job." 

"Jesus really? I'm sorry I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to be in a bad mood. I missed that fucking memo. And I don't appreciate her running to daddy." You growl taking out an over sized energy drink. 

"She didn't come running to me. I met her on my way to the set, in tears. And since I knew she was assigned to you today I put 1 and 1 together." 

"Well looky here, we have a fucking math scholar." 

"Are you done being an ass?" 

"No I'll let you know when I am." you say opening the can and downing half of it. 

There was another knock and then Rob entired. 

"Well it's a fucking party." you moan. 

"Word is your going all Madonna on us today." 

"What ever." 

"The princess here is in a mood." Ackles said leaning against the wall, arms crossed. 

"Yes I am in a fucking bad mood."; You say calmly; "Let's see why. Um Oh yeah I remember. My book tour was this weekend. Non Stop, Coast to coast and 2 in Hawaii. I've been lucky to get an hrs sleep a night all fucking weekend. Then I have to show up here to work for you Baboons at 5 am. Oh yeah and then there's the fact that I caught (  
y/ex) in bed with (y ex bf) And guess what, Apparently It's my fault, at least that's what they are telling everyone. Not to mention she looks better naked than I do. so excuse me if I'M IN A FUCKING BAD MOOD!" you finnished of the rest of the energy drink, tossed the can at Jensen and stormed out. 

Rob and Jensen we're on your hills. 

"Y/n if you need a day to rest, we can work something out. Just say the word." Rob said. 

"I'm fine." 

"Sure you are." Jensen said. When you didn't say anything he grabbed your arm and slipped infront of you, stopping your tracks. 

"Jensen, We're late." you mutter. 

"Rob can you give us a few?" 

"Sure. See you on set." He waited for Rob to leave and then continued. 

"First y/ex is an ass, and I never liked the dick weed anyway." 

"You only met him once." you remind him. 

"Yeah, and that's all it took for me to know you were to good for him. Second There is no way in hell y ex/bf looks better than you naked." 

"How would you know what I look like naked?" 

"I don't, but I would bet my brewery that you are amazing under all that." You look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Not that I think of you naked." He muttered. 

"Sure, what ever." you say changing the subject. 

"As far as the other. You have to cut back the book tour y/n." 

"I can't. I have obligations." you say side stepping him. 

"Obligation to what? Kill yourself? Seriously. You aren't sleeping. I can pretty much guarantee you aren't eating." 

"I eat." you say as the two of you make your way to set. 

"Energy drinks, and protein bars are not eating." He argues. 

"What ever." 

"Not to mention you are biting the heads off of anyone that so much as look at you." 

You stop and stare at him. 

"I'm sorry ok? And I'll tell Cammy I'm sorry too. Are we done now? Because I'm late." 

"Seriously y/n, You can't keep going on like this." 

"I appreciate the concern Jensen, but I'm fine really." You give him a small smile, then enter the building. 

"That looked intense." Jared said walking up to him. 

"She's over doing it man. She gonna crash and when she does..." 

"We will be there to catch her." Jared assured him. 

"Yeah. You know y/ex right?" 

"Yeah him, y/n Gen and I hang out quite a bit. Why?" 

"I'll tell you about it later." Jensen said as they walked in.


	2. Too Tired to think.

The day was going almost as bad as it could. You lost track at how many times you missed your mark, or messed up your line. You could feel Jensen and Misha watching you with concerned eyes. And Rob looked as if he was about to have a stroke. 

"Ok Guys lets take an hr break, and regroup." He said finally. 

"You ok? You seem off your game today." Misha asked. 

"Yeah, sorry. Just tired." 

"Y/n can we talk?" Jensen asked. He and Jared seemed to appear out of no where. 

"About?" 

"About you getting some rest." Jared said. 

"You read my mind. I was just gonna go catch a few zzz's." 

"Y/n..." Jensen started. 

"Hey y/n I have a few messages for you." A tall muscular blonde guy said. You looked up into his blue eyes. 

"And you are?" 

"Jaxson. Camille asked if I'd trade assignments with her." You could feel Jensen starring at you, but refused to make eye contact. 

"ok. What's up?" 

"Your book agent David called. He said to tell you your 11 am book signing tomorrow has been moved to 6 am." 

"Great." you muttered. 

"Also he wants to remind you that he needs the first draft of you next book on his desk by 3:00 Friday." 

"Right." You started walking as the others followed. 

"Y/n, we really need to talk." Jared said. 

"Guys I can't right now. I just have to get a power nap in, can't it wait?" You muttered. 

"Oh and the crew is setting up in your trailer right now." 

Everyone stopped sudden. 

"What crew?" you asked. 

Jaxson looked at you confused. 

"The phone interview for XPF 2300." 

"Shit, the Radio station. Fuck. I forgot." You sighed. 

"Tell them she can't." Jensen said. 

Poor Jaxson looked as if he was caught in head lights. 

"Jensen I can't blow this off. It'll be a 20 min Podcast,, 30 tops." 

"You are walking like you've been on a damn binger." 

"Don't be dramatic. Tell the crew I will be there in 10 min." you tell him. He nodds and turns to leave. 

"Oh and Jaxson." 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you order me a dozen roses, and have them delivered to camille. With a note saying I'm sorry." The guy jotted it down and gave a nod before leaving. 

"Roses and a note?" Jensen asked. 

"What do you want me to do, sing her a song? Don't lecture me ok? I'm not in the mood." 

"Fine what ever. Do you think you can take two minutes to swing by my trailer real fast. I have something for you." He said. You wanted to tell him no, but any excuse not to go back to your trailer and deal with the crazy was something you weren't going to pass up. Even if it was for two minutes. 

"Yeah ok." 

Jensen's trailer. 

"Have a seat, I'll be right back." Jensen said as he exited into the bed room. You glanced around and took a seat in his over sized easy chair. In seconds you were out like a light. 

You woke with a start, to Jensen and Jared sitting at the counter sipping beers and talking. 

"Shit." you said tossing the thin blanket off of you and pulling the recliner into sitting position. 

"Hey she lives." Jared said. 

"Crap what time is it?" 

"about 2." Jensen said. 

"What?! Why'd you let me fall asleep?" you snapped as you darted out of his trailer. 

"Because you were exhausted." Jensen said as they followed you. 

"My interview." 

"Don't worry we took care of it." Jared said. 

"What does that mean." 

"We sent them home, told them to reschedule." 

"You did what! Oh my God! Do you know what you've done! Why would you do that?" 

"Take it easy, it's ok. They were fine with it." Jensen said. "And even if they weren't who in the hell cares?" 

"I care! You can't keep fucking with my life Jensen! This is my career we're talking about! David is gonna have a field day." You growled turning to face them. 

"You needed rest. My God y/n, I was in my back room for literally two seconds getting you that book you had asked for. I came back and you were out. What was I supposed to do?" 

"Wake me the hell up!" 

"They are not going to fire you y/n. You're book is number one! They're not going to want to loose that." 

"And what bout our shot? I missed the entire damn thing." 

"It's fine, we're going to do it later. Rob agreed you needed rest." 

You slammed your palms into Jensen's firm chest and gave him a shove. 

"I have to call David." 

"We already talked to him." 

"Oh God no.." you moaned. 

"Relax I just told him you were running on empty, and if he wanted his star Author to stay his star Author then he needed to let you rest." 

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" 

The world felt like it was about to spin out of control and you lost your footing. Jared managed to grab you as your knees buckled. 

"Sit. Your getting your blood pressure up." Jensen said as Jared sat you on the stoop of his trailer. 

"I am not getting my blood pressure up. You two are. How many times do I have to remind you I have obligations." 

Just then your phone buzzed and you glanced at it. The words from y/ex were confusing at first. Then it hit you, he sent them to you by mistake. 

"Hey sweet heart. I'm missing you something fierce. I can't wait to see you tonight. You and me at the cabin, just us and a fire. I'm getting excited just thinking about it. And don't worry I tossed all the old photos of y/n. It'll be only our place from now on." You read and re read the message. Then anger took over and you threw you phone hard. It went sailing across the way and slammed into the side of Jared's trailer, smashing the screen. 

"Feel better?" Jensen asked. You said nothing just hid your face in your hands and began to sob. Instantly the guys were sitting next to you, one on each side. 

"Hey, Hey.... What is it?" Jensen asked placing an arm around you. You didn't say anything, you couldn't instead you leaned into him and cried like a child, as Jared wrapped his arms around you too. The three of you sitting there in a giant bear hug sandwich as you cried for the first time in over a month.


	3. That's what Friends are for.

It was almost 7 by time you finished your time on the set. Anger wasn't in you any more. You knew Jensen and Jared were jut trying to be good friends. 

"Hey nice job." Jaxson said walking up to you as you headed back to your trailer. 

"I was actually going to head out if you don't need me anymore." 

"Nope, go home get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Before I do. Jim and Kim are in your trailer." 

"Ok, thanks." You picked up your step a little. You hadn't seen Jim in a while, because your schedules had been so different. You missed the man who was like a second father to you. You tore open your door. 

"Jim!" you said he looked up from his chair and smiled as you practically knocked him over with a hug. 

"Hey girl. It's good to see you." 

"Oh you too. Hi Kim." 

"Hey sweety. So how you doing?" 

"Great, now that you two are here." 

"Really?" Jim asked. You rolled your eyes and grabbed a protein bar off the counter. 

"You've been talking to Jense and Jar." 

"They may have mentioned something in passing." Kim says. 

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm fine." 

"Well that's good to know. But I actually came by to give you something." Jim said. He handed you a small box. 

You smiled as you took it. 

"Now Jim if you're asking me to marry you, Well I'm honored but I don't think of you like that." you teased. He laughed. 

"Not that I wouldn't be honored to have you as my own. I don't think my wife is into the whole sister wife thing. Open it." 

You pried the top open and pulled out a set of keys. 

"What is this?" 

"You know that cabin you and dip shit lease." 

"Yeah?" 

"I called the owners, and made an offer they couldn't refuse. And now I am giving it to you." 

"Wait? You bought it? For me?" 

"Yep. The deed will be sent to you first thing in the morning." 

"Jim, this is amazing. Thank you!" 

"Well I invest in property all the time, you know, and the boys told me about you and dumb ass. Well if he thinks he's going to claim that cabin for him and what's her name, he has another thing coming. Right now they are pulling up, to be told there is no vacancy." 

"Oh my God, I wish I could see the look on their faces." you said hugging him again. 

"My pleasure." 

"And I have something for you, as well." Kim said

"What?" 

She took the protein bar from you and tossed it in the trash. 

"Hey.." 

"Nope, no more. Jensen said your eating habits aren't exactly up to par." You rolled your eyes. 

" I eat." 

"I can see that. But here is the number to Anthony's Which is about 2 blocks from here. I have set up a personal account with them So I expect you to order at least one meal from them a DAY! On me.." 

"Jody.." 

"No I don't want to hear a word about it. You understand. All you have to do is call, give your name and tell them to put it on your account. It's all taken care of." 

"You guys... I don't know what to say. I have no idea how I will pay you back." 

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for." 

You chocked up a bit, as you pulled her and then Jim to a hug. 

"Tell you what. First weekend we all have off, You all are coming up to the cabin to chill. Deal?" You suggest. 

"Now that is a deal!" Jim said. 

"Gonna hold you to that. I hate to break this up, but we have the night shift, so... But you need anything you call, you understand?" Jim said. 

"Yes sir." you laughed as they left. You held the key to your chest. 

"Suck on that y/ex" you said gleefully.


	4. It's all there in Black and White

Your phone buzzed waking you from a sound sleep. 

You glanced and saw it was a video chat from Misha. 

"Hey mish." 

"Hey girl, sorry to wake you." 

"It's alright. I'd be getting up soon anyway." 

"I wanted to let you know that I had a little conversation with David Perez." 

"What?" 

"Yep. You're book tour schedule has been cut in half. You are welcome." 

"I don't understand." 

"Look David has handled mine and Vicky's books for a long ass time. So I know how he can be. So I simply reminded him that you are my sister, and if he doesn't lighten the hell up we will be taking our business else where." 

"Um..." 

"Trust me. It's all good. He crumbled like a sandcastle. Also you and I are going in to meet him tomorrow morning to revise your contract. Your problem y/n is you're to damn nice. I mean yeah it's great you're nice. But honey I can just see you giving away everything you own and living on the street if you don't watch yourself." 

"I'm not nieve." 

"I know your not. But if you don't speak up once in a while you are going to drive yourself insane, and take the rest of us with you." 

"You're right. And I'm sorry I've been bitchy lately." 

"Actually it was kind of sexy." 

"What ever." you felt your face blush and he smiled deeply. His blue eyes sparkling. 

"I love you Misha." 

"I love you to babe. Come visit us sometime." 

"I'd like that." You disconnected and fell back onto your bed. 

"How in the hell did I get so lucky?" You ask yourself. 

3 months later. 

You Misha, Vicky, Jensen, Jared, Gen Jim, and Jody sat around the camp fire out side your cabin on the lake. The moon was full and the air was still and it was peaceful and perfect. 

"This place is amazing!" Vicky said. 

"That's an understatement." Misha agreed as he poked the fire with a stick. 

"I'm almost sorry I gave it to you." Jim chimed. 

"You are more than welcome to use it at any time." you tell him. 

"Believe me I am going to take you up on that." 

"I had no idea this place was so big." Gen said. 

"Yeah, 4 bedrooms. Hard to tell from the outside really." You say. 

"Jensen. You are wanted on the phone." Daneel said walking up to the group. 

He looked at her confused. 

"Kids want to say good night." 

He smiled and took the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hey buddy, you being good for Grandma and Grandpa?" He asked walking away. 

"Thank you for inviting us up y/n. I think we all needed this little weekend get away." Daneel said. 

"Anytime. You sure you don't mind sleeping on the fold out Kim ?" 

"No I don't mind at all. I feel bad you're sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor of your own home." 

"Actually she's not." Misha said. 

"yeah, Apparently I'm taking the top bunk in Misha and Vicky's room." you said laughing. 

"Oh ok." 

"Yeah Misha and I are more than capable of squeezing into the bottom bunk together." 

"As long as you all don't forget I'm up there and go from p.G to R. Cause if you do I swear." you say sipping your beer. 

"Don't worry, we'll be sure not to leave you out." Misha said getting up and giving you a quick peck. 

"Now there's a thought." Vicky said taking a drink. 

You couldn't think of anything to say, instead guzzled your beer and tried to hide your blush from the fire light.

"I'm glad your room is on the other side of the cabin." Kim teased. 

"Everything alright?" Daneel asked As Jensen rejoined. 

"Yep. Alls good. What I miss?" 

"The Orgy assignment." Jared teased. 

"shut up." You muttered. 

"Cool, Who am I with?" Jensen asked not skipping a beat. 

"I am never asking any of you up here again." you say trying to sound sarcastic. You got up and made your way to the small dock, slipped off your shirt to reveal your swim suit..

"I'm on her team." Jared said. "Ouch I was kidding." he said as GEn smacked him. You shook your head and laughed, it was going to be one hell of a weekend you thought as your dove into the water.


End file.
